


Dean, why?

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is also scared of clowns, College AU, Dean is an asshole, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Oneshot, Sam is scared of clowns, and everybody needs a little more Charlie in their lives, i guess, it's almost September, totally appropriate time for a Halloween fic right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Castiel's first Halloween, and Dean plans to make it one he will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, why?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my friend and I talk headcanons. Dean and Cas are college age and Sam and Charlie are in high school.

It was Castiel’s first Halloween with the Winchesters, his first Halloween ever, really. Growing up with a religious family didn’t really give much opportunity to celebrate the holiday. According to his parents, Halloween was a holiday for “those damn devil worshippers and homosexuals.” Well, one of those was apparently right.

Dean loved Halloween. It was a week before the actual holiday, and already they had carved pumpkins, helped his parents deck out the Winchester family’s house from top to bottom with lights and cheesy decorations, binge watched more horror movies than Cas thought was humanly possible, and been to two different parties, both times in ridiculous costumes. He didn’t understand the “plug and socket” costumes Dean had put them in--or the strange “Tetris” blocks that connected when they stood facing each other--but everyone else seemed to enjoy them. It was all quite enjoyable. That is, until Dean learned of his single irrational fear.

It was during one of their little horror movie marathons--which Dean deemed completely mandatory since Cas had never seen most of the “must sees” on Dean’s list--that his fear was made known. All it took was a slight jolt of the smaller man’s body during the movie It, when Pennywise the clown made his appearance, and Dean was slipping his arm from around his shoulders to lean back and look at his boyfriend.

“You’re kidding, right?” He gave that big, wolfish grin of his, making Cas frown. This couldn’t end well for him. “Are you scared of clowns? You know my baby brother is scared of clowns, right?”

“Sam is taller than you, I’m not sure you can refer to him as a baby anymore,” Cas said, staring straight ahead at the screen with the softest of blushes on his cheeks.

“Salt in the wound, Cas. Salt in the wound. But whatever, I still think you’re both a couple of cowards.”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, and turned his head to look at him, hoping to pass it off as simply wanting to look at him as he spoke instead of avoiding looking at the screen. “Dean, you’re scared of planes,” he pointed out.

“Hey, planes crash,” he said.

As if on cue there was a scream from the television, causing Cas to jump before gesturing at the screen. Planes had a slight chance of crashing. Clowns were just evil.

When Dean settled back in beside him, he assumed that was the end of it. He leaned his head on his shoulder, and set his hand on his thigh, giving him a squeeze whenever something startled him. Then Dean pulled his phone out. Castiel avoided looking at the screen, not wanting to pry, but found himself glancing at it every now and then. Finally, he sat up, brows furrowed, and looked over at his boyfriend with a quizzical expression.

“Just texting Charlie,” Dean said, quickly pocketing his phone once more.

Oh no. “Why?”

“Making plans for this weekend, no big deal.” The Winchester boy smiled, but he didn’t trust it for a second. “Oh come on, don’t give me that face. There’s just one more thing you have to do to truly appreciate Halloween.”

.

It was about a two hour drive from Lawrence to Wichita. They had piled into the Impala, Dean, Cas, Sam, and Charlie, and set out in hopes of reaching their destination by sunset. Cas was sat in the back with Charlie, listening to the redhead speak animately about the newest game she was playing, the new girl in her class that she had her eye on, and her Halloween costume and how she was “totally going to show Dean up.” The older Winchester scoffed, and smirked as he glanced back at the two in the backseat.

“You hear that, babe? I’m offended that you’re not defending my honor here.”

“I’m sure I would be more willing to do that if I knew where you were taking me,” he pointed out, one brow raised.

Sam nodded in agreement. “You know the only reason they’re not telling us is because we’re going to hate it, right?” He asked, looking back at the dark haired young man.

Cas sighed, more for show than anything, and gave a solemn nod. “I assumed as much.”

As Dean turned into a crowded lot, Cas frowned, brows furrowed as he sat up straighter to look around. It was then that Sam groaned, sinking down in his seat with his hands over his face. Charlie was practically bouncing in her seat as she pointed out an empty spot in the parking lot. After letting a couple girls pass in front of the car Dean pulled into the spot, looking just about as excited as Charlie did.

After turning off the car they all got out, taking a moment to stretch before the two that planned the whole thing dragged the others towards the line. Cas let Dean take his hand, glad to let him lead the way as he looked all around them. There was a sign over the building that said “Field of Screams,” and Cas felt his blood run cold.

“Dean, I’m leaving you,” he said as they took their place in line, causing him to bark out a laugh. Even if he tried to get out of this, he knew he wouldn’t be able to--Dean had his arm wrapped securely around his shoulders, and Charlie was currently walking arm in arm with Sam. There was no escape.

He watched others in the line a moment, pointedly ignoring his friends, and noticed a couple of the actors from inside lurking around. From what he could see they weren’t very scary--some had prosthetics to alter their faces, one had a chainsaw he kept at the ready, occasionally lunging at some unsuspecting spectator, and one… one of them was dressed in ratty, colorful clothes, and had a big red nose with blood dripping down his face.

Sam had noticed him as well but pointedly looked away. Charlie didn’t seem to mind him though, no, the one she apparently had a problem with was Mr. Tall, dark, and psycho starting up the chainsaw and making his way down the line. When Sam noticed him and Charlie’s discomfort at having him near he smiled, and as subtly as he could got his attention before using his free hand to point at the redhead.

Watching him approach was like watching a horror movie come to life. Cas stared at his friend with a wide eyed warning, and he swore, when she turned to see him he could hear the warning bells ringing in her head. She tried to step closer to the boys without making it seem like she was hiding, and frowned when they stepped back. Realizing that she had been abandoned she tried the next best thing to hiding and turned to face the actor, setting her hands on her hips as she did. She stared him down as long as she could, trying her hardest to show him that she wasn’t scared, but could do nothing to stop the tremor in her body. His smirk could be seen beneath his mask, and without a word he started up the chainsaw, cocking his head at her. Suddenly he lunged and Charlie jerked to the side, giving literal meaning to the term “knee jerk reaction,” and screamed at the top of her lungs. Satisfied with his work he sauntered off towards others, while Dean doubled over in laughter.

“That how it is then?” She practically squeaked, then cleared her throat, hand over her racing heart. “You’re gonna pay for that, Winchesters.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” he grinned, eyes practically sparkling under the streetlights.

Castiel then realized just how screwed he was. If Dean was the target, he knew he was going to be caught in the crossfires. The idea of going back and hiding in the Impala was sounding better and better.

It didn’t take very long for Charlie to get her revenge on Sam. There was music playing over the loudspeaker, and, tired of standing in line, Charlie started dancing to it. Well, the type of dancing one would expect from a middle aged dad at a barbecue. Her movement attracted the attention of one of the clown both Sam and Cas had been hoping to avoid. He crept up behind the taller Winchester, and stared at Charlie over his shoulder. When he realized he wasn’t making her uncomfortable, he shifted gears, and instead mirrored her dancing.

Castiel gave a small snort of a laugh, and held his free hand over his mouth to muffle himself. Sam frowned, his brows furrowed, and curiously looked over his shoulder. Cas wasn’t sure he’d ever seen someone so big scream so loudly as he quickly ducked away from the clown.

In what seemed like no time it was their turn to go through the field, and though he would much rather be punching Dean, Cas found himself clinging to the other as they walked through the gates in a single file line. Dean led the way with Cas trailing behind, hands clutching the sides of his shirt in a vice grip, while Sam and Charlie brought up the rear.

The first part of the attraction was tolerable. While he was still scared, he could endure it. People jumped out of the corn field, there was a ridiculous amount of screaming and the sounds of equipment being used, at one point there was even a large fire illuminating the “deformed” faces of the Spurlock family. Then they reached Clown Town.

Castiel kept his head down for most of the area, his grip tightening on Dean with each passing second. He had glanced back a couple of times to check on Sam, and was relieved to see he was in a very similar predicament with his death grip on Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie didn’t seem to mind though, oh no, she was having a grand ol’ time since they passed the farmers threatening them with pitchforks and other assorted weapons. Now she was laughing.

He hated her. He hated her and he hated Dean and he hated clowns and he hated Field of Screams. All he wanted to do was be back at home in his bed, and likely never sleep again. But not before destroying his boyfriend. Because he, like Charlie, wasn’t scared. He wasn’t clinging to someone, wasn’t jumping or screaming at anything. At one point he was sure he’d even heard him whistling for Christ’s sake.

That peace did not last long for Dean. Nearing the end of the trail, Cas felt like something was...wrong. He nervously chewed his lip, and dared a glance back to see if Sam had felt the same thing. But it wasn’t Sam that he came face to face with. Just inches from him stood a blood soaked clown, one eye completely white except for his pupil, and the other gouged out of his skull. The clown smirked and yelled something that was probably supposed to be a threat in Castiel’s face. He didn’t hear it. No, he was too busy feeling his heart stop. Castiel then let out a blood curdling scream as he squeezed his eyes shut, and felt his body drop to the ground so he was crouching down. When he moved his arms to cover his head he heard a sharp, “Jesus christ!” come from Dean. It was then that he realized, with Dean hovering over him, bent so far backwards it looked like he was imitating the Matrix, that he had never actually released his grip on him and instead had decided to use him as a shield.

Dean set his hands over Castiel’s, trying to coax him to let him go, and after a moment of struggling finally stood up straight again. “Jesus christ, Cas!” He repeated, trying to remain angry even after he saw the man was still on the ground. It was a futile effort. As Sam and Charlie approached them again he was already laughing and helping Cas to his feet. The two traitors high fived then led the way out of the field.

Once out in the open, Castiel took the keys then sprinted back to the car, leaving the three behind. Only when he was back in the impala, sitting in front this time, did he relax enough to make his body stop shaking. “I hate you, I’m leaving you, I am never touching you ever again,” he said the second Dean slid into the driver’s seat. The Winchester grinned and leaned over to ruffle his dark hair before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Happy Halloween, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact...all of these happened to me--the chainsaw guy, the dancing clown, and the dropping down and making my friend matrix. I don't do haunted houses.


End file.
